New World for the Wanderer
by Anime PJ
Summary: Jim Sinclair, the Lone Wanderer, awakes in a world that is strange to him. No radiation, no mutant creatures ... but for some reason clothes hold significant importance. Jim must join with Lady Satsuki to integrate himself into this new world, and maybe even save it in the process ... all she needs is his unwavering loyalty. Satsuki/Jim (The Lone Wanderer) Slow updates - be patien


**Hello everyone! I swear this is the last new story I'll be uploading for a while! This story is a result of a conversation with my friend** **theboblinator** **. He has a _Kill la Kill_ story of his own (a crossover with _Gurren Lagann_ ) that you should totally check out, along with the rest of his stories. In case you didn't notice, mine is a crossover, too. Except mine is crossing over with _Fallout 3_. And, let me tell you, it took me a _while_ to think of what to cross it over with. It will be a Satsuki/OC story, because I've looked through this category and there are tons of Ryuko/OC stories, but only a few Satsuki/OC. So I decided to add to the small pile. Plus, the whole anti-hero thing she has going on really makes me like her character.**

 **Of course, this means that our protagonist will be a tad morally questionable. Not to the extremes, obviously, since Satsuki herself isn't actually a villain, though her methods are a tad questionable (spoiler alert to those of you who skipped most of the series before reading this). But then again, this guy survived the apocalypse and has killed many people, so questionable actions are to be expected. That's right, our protagonist is the Lone Wanderer (in case the title didn't give that away). And the best part of this is that, since the Wanderer in _Fallout 3_ is 19 and Satsuki is 18, I don't even have to age him down!**

 **This is going to start about a month before the main story. Now that we've got the details out of the way, let's get this party started!**

* * *

The Wanderer Awakens

Jim Sinclair awoke with a start. That was a surprise in itself. He remembered stepping into a radiation-filled chamber, feeling massive amounts of pain as his life came to an end, all in order to complete the vision his father had had for years. Project Purity had worked.

And yet Jim was alive.

It confused and relieved him both at the same time. How? Why? He should have died with the amount of radiation that had flooded his system—his father certainly had—yet he was still here.

He was still in his Power Armour, that was the first thing he noticed. The thick, grey metal that made up his bulky form weighed down on him as he tried to stand. He looked around, peering intently through the two bullet-proof glass windows that made up the eyes of the suit, and took in his surroundings. It was some sort of room. It was vast and empty, with huge windows that let in minimal light despite their massive size. Jim blinked in confusion. _Just where the hell am I?_

"It would seem he's awake," said a male voice from behind him. Jim turned around as fast as his thick, heavy armour would allow him, and saw five figures stood in the room with him. The one who had spoken had short bright blue hair—teal perhaps—and green eyes covered by blue-tinted glasses. He wore a collar-neck suit which was fluffy at the top of the collar. Said collar was open in order to allow him to speak.

"Indeed," said another of them. This one was a young woman who was sitting in an elegant-looking chair, sipping a cup of tea. Her black hair flowed low. Her piercing blue eyes never left Jim's form. Jim could not remember ever feeling this tense from somebody just _looking_ at him. Her eyebrows, he noticed, were a little thick compared to most women he'd seen. Not that it mattered. Her face was set in a cold, serious expression that had a strange attractiveness to it. There was a butler standing silently beside her. "What is your name?" From her tone of voice, and the fact that she was the only one sitting down, Jim gathered that she was in charge.

"Where am I?" Jim asked them, completely ignoring her question. His voice had an echoing quality to it inside his armour, making it sound almost robotic to those outside. "How did I get here?"

"Lady Satsuki asked you a question!" yelled the largest of them: An inhumanly muscular man who was also unnaturally tall. His skin was a darker tone than anyone else in there. His hair was short and blonde, as were his incredibly thick eyebrows. His eyes were a steely grey. He wore some sort of white uniform with spikes on the shoulders. "Show some respect!"

"I'll show respect when I'm given reason to," Jim said. He reached behind his back to pull out one of his many assembled weapons. "Now, I said—" He froze. All of his guns were gone.

"Are you looking for something?" the now-named Lady Satsuki asked him. She took another sip of her tea. "We saw reason to remove them from your person."

Jim stared at her through his helmet. She seemed an intelligent young woman—her removal of his weaponry proved that she was at least smart enough to know when a danger was present—and she hadn't had him killed yet. He knew enough to know that despite the protection that his Power Armour offered, he was practically defenceless without his weapons. No matter how he looked at it, he was completely at the mercy of these people. "Can you please just tell me where I am? How I got here?" he asked, in hopes that this woman was at least of the reasonable variety.

"You are in Honnou City, Honnouji Academy to be specific," Lady Satsuki answered him. Jim was relieved that she seemed to be trustworthy. "As to how you got here …" She seemed to hesitate, which appeared to unnerve her four companions. The butler remained silent, unnoticed, not really reacting. "You appeared in the middle of the city. Witnesses say that you came in a blinding flash of light. It caused quite a panic. Now—" her eyes narrowed on him "—who are you and why are you here?"

Jim blinked, which could not be seen by the others due to his helmet, licked his lips and spoke. "My name is James Sinclair Jr., but I'd prefer Jim if you don't mind. I don't know why I'm here or how I came to be here. As a matter of fact … by all rights, I should be dead right now."

"Explain." To her credit, Lady Satsuki didn't let the surprise she definitely felt from that bit of information show in her expression or voice.

"I was activating something called Project Purity," Jim explained. He was greeted with inquisitive looks. "It was an experiment intended to cure the Wasteland." More confusion. "Wasteland? Radiation? Nuclear apocalypse? Is none of this ringing any bells?"

"Well, duh," said an annoying sounding voice. This one was the only other girl in the group. She was a little petite for her age. She had pink hair, an admittedly pretty face and eyes that matched her hair. She was clad in what appeared to be a drum major's uniform; the large hat showed the face of a skull. She carried a baton at her side. "You're just spouting random bullshit right now. Is it _supposed_ to ring any bells?"

The final one chuckled at the silence Jim was giving. "Looks like the cat's got his tongue," he said. The cockiness and arrogance in his voice was clear as day. He wore a long white coat with a high collar; there was a built-in sword sheath at the back and three spikes on each shoulder. He kept his dark green hair at mid-length and his grey eyes seemed to shine in the light. "Speak up, Metal Man, we can't seem to hear you."

"You … really don't know?" Jim asked. There was confusion in his voice, which was rare. He was usually able to keep his voice from portraying his emotions. "How is that even possible? I learned all this by the time I was ten years old."

"Explain. Just what did you learn by the time you were ten years old?" Lady Satsuki asked him.

"… About the war," Jim answered her. "The nuclear war. The war that forced thousands of people to hide underground for the next two hundred years. It destroyed _everything._ The radiation from the nukes made the wildlife mutate … two hundred years of hell."

The others in the room were silent. Jim could not tell what they were thinking, but he did notice the blue-haired one get out some kind of … if looked like some kind of portable terminal. He himself had time to think during this silence. _They don't know about the war … they don't know about the Vaults … and this place looks completely free of radiation or explosion damage._ He gulped as the implications of this finally began to hit him. _Just where the hell did I end up? Is it … another world?_

"I'm starting to think he's not from around here, Lady Satsuki," said the one on the portable terminal thing. "I looked up that armour. There is no data on it anywhere in the world. And some of the weapons we took are … impossibly advanced."

"No shit?" said the cocky-sounding one. "Man, looks like we've got some kinda alien here."

"Oh, I'm just as human as you," Jim said. "Though I suppose it's hard to tell with all this metal covering me."

"Quiet," Lady Satsuki ordered. Her voice commanded so much authority that Jim couldn't help but obey. "Please explain the events leading up to your appearance here."

Jim hesitated. He had only just met these people; did he really want to tell them about everything? If he were to tell them about Project Purity, it was inevitable that he would have to tell them about his entire experiences in the Wasteland—not to mention his life in the Vault—in order to explain what it even was. Was he really about to spill most of his life-story to a group of people he'd only just met? They could probably rip him apart without his weapons, sure, but it'd take them a while to get through the armour. The thoughts of what they could do to him flew through his mind as he tried to make a decision. Of course, if he really _was_ in another world, then these people would have no way of using this information against him. So what was the risk? Besides, maybe something he said could give them some clue as to how he ended up there; that possibility was likely the reason she asked to begin with. Jim finally settled on a decision.

"All of them?" he asked. Lady Satsuki nodded. "All right, but this is going to take a while."

And so he told them. He told them about how the world was destroyed in a nuclear war. How he grew up in the safety of Vault 101. How he was forced to flee when his father left and the Overseer ordered him dead. How he had spent three months travelling through the Capital Wasteland, fighting against Raiders, Slavers and radioactive abominations. He told them about the Brotherhood of Steel, where he had gotten his armour, and how he eventually found his father again … and how he lost him for good. He told them about Project Purity, about how it could cure the water of the Wasteland of radiation, what he had to do in order to save the world … how he thought he'd died.

He didn't shy away from the gruesome details either. He told them about how he had killed the Overseer, destroying his friendship with the Overseer's daughter in the process. He told them about how he had led an army of Ghouls against Tenpenny Tower, justifying it by saying that the Ghouls—who were massively discriminated against—had done more to deserve the safety than those cowards that resided there. He told them about all the lives he'd taken. And he told them he didn't regret a single one. To his surprise, not a single one of the people in the room with him called him out on his morally questionable acts, and he even got the distinct impression that they—or at least some of them—approved of the decisions he'd made given the situations in which he'd made them.

"And that's when I did it," he said, coming to the end of his story. "Me and Fawkes were there, the Enclave were right on our asses, and I just went for it. Had to step over my dad's body to get in, which was … unsettling, to say the least. And let me tell you: the radiation hit me like a God damn _wall_. I put up with it and made my way across the room, and then I activated Project Purity. That's all the water in the Wasteland free of radiation … and then I blacked out from the radiation poisoning and woke up here."

Silence reigned throughout the room. Jim could see the gears turning in their heads as they took in the story he'd just told them.

"Dude … what the fuck?" the cocky-sounding one said eventually.

"Indeed," said the blue-haired one with the portable terminal. "While I would not put it in terms as crude as that, I confess that I am baffled by the story you have just told … James, wasn't it?"

"Jim, if you don't mind," Jim told him. "It helps to distinguish me from my dad." He felt a pang of sadness at the mention of his lost father—the very reason he had set off into the Wasteland to begin with—but quickly pushed it away. Now was not the time to be allowing his emotions to come to the surface.

The other two remained silent. If Jim was judging them correctly, the girl was likely one to mock people whenever she could, but could not find anything in his story to mock. The other one—the one so large it surprised him that he wasn't a Super Mutant, and reminded him a little of Fawkes—seemed to be a respectful man, and clearly did not wish to speak after hearing such a thing. Jim couldn't help but smile at that; if all went well, the two of them would probably be good friends.

Lady Satsuki's reaction was what he was most interested in, though. He'd seen that she spoke with quite a lot of authority, and she wanted to know about an anomaly the second it popped up—him showing up, for example, was quite unexpected, and she wanted to know how it happened and who the new player that had entered whatever game she was playing was. He saw that her stare had intensified some, yet she didn't seem to be all there; she was thinking about something, and Jim was curious as to what it was.

"I don't trust you," she said after a while. Jim took a small breath of fear but quelled the feeling quickly. "But—" her eyes narrowed "—I have an offer for you. I wish to keep an eye on you, as you have likely already figured out for yourself, and the best way available to me of doing that is to have you join me. I will not tell you exactly what we are doing until you have earned my trust, but I can assure you it is something you will find most interesting."

Jim hummed. He hadn't quite been expecting that. He had thought she would want to keep an eye on him, for sure, but asking him to join them … that was an unexpected turn. _It can't be too bad,_ he reasoned with himself. _She strikes me as a hell of a lot more trustworthy than some of the people I met in the Wasteland. And she sees that I'm an experienced warrior—that much is clear from the way she pondered on what I told her and the rest of them—so whatever she's doing must need someone with my skills or she wouldn't be making this offer._ He let the thought roll around in his mind for a little while. If she wanted him dead he would be dead already. Her four followers clearly had great respect for her. He could sense that her intentions were good, even if her methods required an experienced killer—it was a sort of sense he'd built up after living among the many evil people of the Wasteland; he could always tell whether or not people's intentions were good or bad, regardless of how much they told him.

"However," Lady Satsuki said, cutting off his thoughts, "I intend to keep track of you whether you accept this offer or not. If you attempt to leave, there _will_ be dire consequences." She let the threat hang in the air … and was surprised to hear Jim laughing inside his armour.

"You know something, Satsuki?" he said. "I like you. Keeping control of an unknown situation, that's a valuable skill to have. And I accept your offer." He chuckled for a few more seconds, slightly enjoying the annoyed looks that Lady Satsuki's four henchmen were giving him. "You four are looking at me like I put irradiated water in your evening meal. What's that look for?"

"Show the proper respect for Lady Satsuki!" the big one yelled at him.

Jim's laughter stopped and he was all business. "I'm sorry about the laughing, but I've learned to find death threats amusing. And I also apologise to you, Satsuki, if not calling you by your title is in any way insulting. It's just that the last guy I showed blind respect to tried to have me killed because of something my father did. I don't show respect unless it's been earned, and even then it's not guaranteed."

"I am not concerned with how you refer to me," Satsuki said. The others reluctantly stopped sending glares at Jim. "Now, I believe introductions are in order. I am Satsuki Kiryuin, president of the student council. I expect unwavering loyalty and resolve from my subordinates. I hope you do not disappoint."

"I'll certainly try not to, but only a fool makes promises he has no way of being sure he can keep," Jim said. "And you four would be?"

The big one stepped forward. "I am Ira Gamagoori," he introduced himself. "I am Lady Satsuki's impenetrable shield, and head of the Disciplinary Committee."

The blue-haired one took a step forward. "I am Hoka Inumuta," he said. "I am head of the information and strategy committee. I hope that you will allow me to collect data on you and your equipment in future."

"… Sure," Jim conceded. "What's that thing you've been typing on? Doesn't look like any terminal I've ever seen."

"This is a laptop," Hoka explained to him. "Do you not have these where you're from?"

"No," Jim said. "We just have these really crappy terminals; really easy to hack into, though. Oh well, nice to meet you, Hoka. You, too, Ira. Or would you prefer Inumuta and Gamagoori?"

"Either is fine by me," Hoka said.

"Please refer to me as Gamagoori," Gamagoori told him.

The bratty girl stepped forth. "Nonon Jakuzure," she said. "I don't give a shit what you call me."

"A pleasure to meet you, too," Jim said. The sarcasm was obvious, but nevertheless ignored.

The final one stepped forward, his posture as laid back as ever. "Uzu Sanageyama," he introduced himself. "Just call me what you like, it don't really matter."

"Uzu, then. Sanageyama is a bit of a mouthful," Jim said. He stood up straight and looked at them all. "Now, I believe I should properly introduce myself." Steam blasted from certain areas of his thick metal armour, surprising those present. Then the back of the armour began to open—as did the backs of the arms and the legs—and the head-piece lifted off and flipped forward to rest on the chest of the armour. Out of the heavy metal suit stepped Jim. He walked around to the front and they all saw him for the first time.

His hair lay long and unkempt, seeming to have gone a rather long period of time without being cut or washed. His eyes were hazel. Patches of Caucasian skin could be seen in places where the dirt had been sweated off of his face. It was hard to tell what his face really looked like, what with the hair and dirt covering it. People back in Vault 101 had always told him he looked like his father—except for his hair, which he had inherited from his mother. He wore a blue jumpsuit that had armoured patches, a big _101_ on the back in yellow letters.

"Jim Sinclair," he introduced himself again. "And yes—this face _has_ seen better days."

* * *

 **You've gotta love the _Fallout 4_ trailer having the Power Armour open up like the Iron Man armour; I just _had_ to utilise that in the story after I saw it in the trailer!**

 **I hope to God that I didn't fuck that up. After this I'm fairly confident in my abilities to portray the characters accurately, but this is a situation that I really had to think hard about, and I'm still not sure that I didn't make them OOC in any way. I'm fairly confident, mind you, because of a little feedback theboblinator gave me before I published this, but there's still a nagging feeling in the back of my head that won't go away.**

 **What do you guys think of this so far? I hope I at least got this off to a good start, if nothing else. Even if I didn't get it that accurate in this chapter, as I said before, everything after this should be pretty concrete. So if I did mess this up in any way, I hope you can forgive me just this once.**

 **Jim (named after his father, in case you didn't catch that), as I'm sure you can tell, is very adamant about doing things for the greater good. Like Satsuki, he understands that sacrifices must be made in order to ensure victory. An example of this which may or may not come up later (though I planned out his actions over the course of _Fallout 3_ just in case I need the backstory again later) is the fact that he used the older prisoners as cannon fodder as he helped the children escape the Slaver encampment. Not exactly a morally sound action, but he considered it necessary.**

 **I hope you've enjoyed the story thus far, and I will see you next time!**

 **Next Chapter: Another New Arrival**


End file.
